Delete this post
About Desh: Quotes: "' Strength is nothing, if you can not hit your enemy '" - While fighting Rixion "' I guess you don't want to see me angry' .. " - While fighting a strong enemy "' This time it wasn't my fault ! ' - While something explodes Relationships with common caracters: Sonic the Hedgehog: The first meeting between Sonic and Desh, was also their first fight .. but since then they've always been good friends Shadow the Hedgehog: Because of his ability to control the chaos emeralds, Shadow considers Desh as a rival and at the same time a "brother" Miles Tails Prower: Desh and Tails have always been good friends Desh learned by Tails his mechanical and technical knowledge about biplanes and engines Amy Rose: Desh always liked Amy, for her sweetness, but they always been just friends During an adventure with Sonic and the others, the group of friends get separated and Desh and Amy, almost involuntarily, kissed, but it remained a secret between they two Relationships with fan characters free to add your caracter: Iris the Cat: '''Iris is Desh's girlfriend.. and the first girl he ever kissed Over the years, the two had many quarrels and fights, but they've always loved each other like the first time '''Rixion the Hedgehog: Initially Desh hated Rixion because he killed his parents, but after long time travelling along with Sonic, he learned to control his feelings and still today considers Rixion just a rival Sonic.exe: '''Desh has met Sonic.exe after he chased him in the "World of Nightmares" to save Iris They two fought again when Desh and Raidon accidentally created a double chaos control which teleported them to the "World of Nightmares" Desh has always considered Sonic.exe as a good opponent .. and a bad loser '''Novo the Hedgehog: '''Desh considers him to be a friend of fighting Trasformations: '''Super Form: When Desh takes the 7 Chaos Emeralds, he can use their positive energy to turn into "Super Desh" Chaos Form: When his friends are injured, and if he has the 7 Chaos Emeralds, Desh can combine the positive and negative energy of the emeralds, to become "Chaos Desh" ( The transformation only works if Desh keep control over his fury ) Hyper Form: When Desh takes the Super Emeralds, he can use their energy to turn into "Hyper Desh" ( It's not decided yet whether and when Desh will use this form ) Dark Form: When Desh see the enemy hurt his friends, or also when is really angry, he can use his negative energy to turn into "Dark Desh" Super Dark Form: When Desh see the enemy hurt his friends, if he has the 7 Chaos Emeralds, he can use their negative energy to turn into "Super Dark Desh" Evil Form: When desh is extremely angry, and he has with him the 7 Chaos Emeralds, he can combine his negative energy with emerald's negative energy to turn into "Evil Desh" ( When in this state, Desh doesn't distinguish friends and enemies, and attacks anyone on his way) Desh.exe: During the second battle against Sonic.exe, in an attempt to stop exe's attack and to protect Iris and Raidon from it, Desh absorbs part of the attack's energy, and his body and powers becomes pretty similar to Sonic.exe's ( When in this state, Desh can return only normal by consuming all his energy ) Abilities/Skills: Speed: [ ... ] Fight: [ ... ] Mechanics: From an early age Desh has always loved engines, and with his father and his brother have always enjoyed disassemble, modify, reassemble them After many adventures in mobius, Desh found an old biplane, broken and battered, then decides to take him to Tails, which together with him fixes it ( with some minor modifications staff by tails ) Pilot: After repairing the biplane that Desh had found, Tails also gave him lessons on how to pilot it, the rest is just personal experience Strength: From the age of fourteen, Desh has always traveled mobius, to become stronger, and now is strong about like Shadow (with inhibitors rings on) Stamina: [ ... ] French language knowledge: When he was younger, his father had travelled a lot, and when desh had the appropriate age, his father gave him a few lessons in language and behavior French .. to impress the girls .. Weaknesses: Dizzines: From an early age Desh has always been afraid of the void and of great height, although no one knows why; The first to get him to have no fear of heights was Sonic, during a fight with Eggman on top of his base; In time, this fear has faded, but sometimes, in moments of depression and sadness it resurfaces Cold temperatures: Desh has always hated frost, in fact at low temperatures his movements and reflexes slow down gradually Games appearances: Sonic Adventure: [ Coming soon .. ] Sonic Heroes: Team Composition: Desh [ Fly type ]: Desh is the team leader, and uses his Chaos Control to allow his team to reach places too high / distant; He can attack distant enemies with chaos spheres Iris [ Power type ]: Iris' main attack is the "Fire Punch" , which uses to attack nearby enemies and destroy hard obstacles She can attack distant enemies with fireballs Raidon [ Speed type ]: Raidon uses his ice skills to freeze the path, allowing the group to move faster through the various zone He can attack distant enemies with ice spheres Team Blast [ Burning Ice ]: When activates team blast, Raidon uses his ice powers to freeze enemies, while Desh and Iris combine their powers to create "Chaos Fireballs" and destroy them all Story: Introduction: Desh, Raidon and Iris were enjoying a well-deserved break from their adventures: they three had gone to the beach, but soon they get attacked by some robots, and while they were fighting, a robotic arm steals to Raidon his chaos emerald; They three look up and notice Eggman flying away with his egg-mobile, and so, suspecting he was planning something, they decide to pursue him Seaside Hill: '''The adventure begins in Seaside Hill, where the team of heroes wanted to go to relax; Iris doesn't like this zone because she's afraid of the ocean, but nevertheless, the team easily reaches Eggman at the end of the area '''Grand Metropolis: '''Desh and Raidon really enjoyed this area, because it's full of technology and electronics, but the main goal is Eggman! During the team battle, unlike the other teams, Desh and Sonic face off in a 1 vs. 1fight, to decide who will stop Eggman '''Casino Park: Raidon loves shiny things, indeed Desh and Iris had to save Raidon many times by Eggman's robots, while he was distracted by the brighting lights of the area Rail Canyon: '''There's a reason because team adventurers were the last one to get out of this area: before leaving Desh sabotaged the station causing it explode, therefore Eggman attacked them with all the robots he still has in the zone in addition to the Egg Albatross '''Frog Forest: The chase continues, in the zone that Iris hates the most on mobius, the team proceeds rapidly between frogs and robots, until they meet sonic and his team At the end of the stage, Desh fights against Shadow ( which doesn't remeber of him ) because he tinks Desh is an imposter which wants to copy him Hang Castle: The only thing that worried Desh in the area .. was the fact that many towers were suspended on nothing .. However, Iris and Raidon were pretty scared because of the ghosts appeared on the way Egg Fleet: Though Desh no longer had fear of heights, he hates this area because it's "too high", but despite that along with his team will do his best to stop Eggman At the end of the zone the team will face off the Egg Emperor and without much difficulty, they destroy it and recover the chaos emerald that Eggman (Neo Metal Sonic) has took from Raidon Last story: Like other teams, Team Adventurers will hit one of Metal Sonic's weak spot (located on his back); During the battle Metal will attack by using his tail and with missile shots; The weak point changes color after 2 attacks; When his health drops below 40 HP, Metal will be able to attack with a shower of fireballs Rank Quotes: A rank: That's how we do this - Desh / We're unbeatables - Iris / Well done guys - Raidon B rank: Get ready Egg Face - Desh / Yuuuu - Iris / Together to win - Raidon C rank: Quite good.. - Desh / That's ok.. - Iris / Guess it's good enought - Raidon D rank: Haa.. come on - Desh / Not so bad - Iris / However we've did it - Raidon E rank: Grr.. Chaos bla.. - Desh / Not our Day - Iris / We have to be faster - Raidon Warning: Often the games apparences DO NOT follow the same timeline of the other stories !! Other attires: Extreme gear attire: White and blue t-shirt, White gloves, White and blue sports shoes, Red neckerchief, Two golden earrings on the left ear Extreme Gear Board: Dark Star Sonic Heros attire (Summer attire): '''Shorts, A pair of flip-flops, Two golden earrings on the left ear '''Winter attire: [ ... ] Desh's stories: Main story: Introduction: Born in a small house in the countryside, at the age of 14 years he saw his parents killed by a mysterious blue hedgehog named "Rixion"... From that day on, he left the house and his brother to become strong enough to avenge his parents ... during his journey, he found a blue hedgehog, and thinking it was the same one that killed his parents attacked him ... but soon cleared up the misunderstanding and the two became friends ... And so, the real adventure began. Full story: Click here for full story Other stories [ Spin-offs ]: [ Coming Soon .. ] 30 Character Questions: 1.) Describe your character's relationship with Their Their mother or father, or both. Was it good? Bad? Were they spoiled rotten, ignored? Do they still get along now, or not? - Desh was very close to his parents, and has always loved them 2.) What are your characters most prominent physical features? - His blue bandana, his expression (apparently vicious ..) 3.) Name one scar your character has, and tell us where it came from. If they do not have any, is there a reason? - He has a scar on his arm (obtained during a fight against sonic.exe) 4.) How vain is your character? Themselves do they find attractive? - It doesn't care much to look attractive 5.) What's your character's ranking on the Kinsey Scale?' '- 0''' 6.)' Describe your character's happiest memory. - His last birthday, spent with the whole family (including grandparents) '''7.)' Is there one event or happening your character would like to erase from their past? Why? - Probably not, because he wouldn't like at all that he could not not remember something of his Past 8.) Day of Favorites! What's your character's favorite ice cream flavor? Color? Song? Flower? - Ice flavor: Hazelnuts - Color: Red - Song: Escape from the city Crush40 - Flower: Rose 9.) Who does your character trust? - Mainly parents and friends, but on rare occasions he has also trusted Rixion 10.) Can you define a turning point in your character's life? Multiples are acceptable. - The death of his parents (who drove him to undertake an adventure on its own), the encounter with sonic (thanks to which over time has learned to control their emotions) 11.) Is there an animal you equate with your character? - No''' 12.)' How is your character with technology? Super savvy, or way behind the times? Letters or emails? Is quite expert in technology' 13.)' What does your character's bed look like When he / she wakes up? Are the covers off on one side of the bed, are they all curled around a pillow, sprawled everywhere? In what position they might sleep? - He leaves the covers on a side of the bed, but usually prefers to sleep on trees' 14.)' How does your character react to temperature changes such as extreme heat and cold? - Desh loves the heat, but with frost temperatures his body and his reflexes gradually slows down '''15.)' Is your character an early morning bird or a night owl? - Usually he likes to sleep late, but during his adventures is quite early 16.) Are there any blood relatives That is your character Particularly close with, besides the immediate ones? Cousins, Uncles, Grandfathers, Aunts, et cetera. Are there any others That your character practically considers a blood relative? - No 17.) What's your character's desk / workspace look like? Are they messy or neat? - In a nutshell .. Desh is accurate but messy 18.) Is your character a good cook? What's Their favorite recipe, Whether they're good or not? - Desh loves to cook, and is an excellent cook; Her favorite recipe is tagliatelle (pasta) with meat sauce 19.) What's your character's preferred means of travel? - He doesn't like to travel by means, he prefer walk on his feet .. 20.) Does your character have any irrational fears? - He has a fear of heights 21.) What would your character's cutie mark be? - A pair of gloves 22.) If your character could time travel, where would they go? - Probably in the future, to see what will happen 23.) Is your character superstitious? - No 24.) What might your character's ideal romantic partner be? - A girl sweet but at the same time brave and determined, which follow him in his adventures 25.) Describe your character's hands. Are they small, long, calloused, smooth, stubby? - Smooth 26.) Second day of favorites! Favorite comfort food, vice favorite, favorite outfits, hot favorite drink, favorite time of year, and favorite holiday. - Comfort food: Spicy chicken wings - Favorite vice: Doze all day - Favorite outfit: His red jacket - Favorite hot drink: White coffee - Favorite time of year: Summer - Favourite holiday: In a volcano 27.) Pick two songs That describe your character at two different points of Their Life, and explain why you chose them. - I have become: After the loss of his parents, his heart was full of hate, and his only goal, kill Rixion to avenge his parents - and learn: After a period of about four months spent with Sonic, Desh had finally realized that eliminate Rixion wouldn't make him feel better, but he had to stop him to protect the planet 28.) If your character's life was a genre, what would it be? - Probably an action genre 29.) How does your character smell? Do they wear perfume or cologne? - He doesn't use any perfume, just soap and water 30.) And finally: Write a letter to your character, from yourself. To Desh Desh Hey, how are you? Be good with your girlfriend, because he loves you sincerely, and take care of your brother because often overestimates a little too much his opponents; Anyway, good luck with your journey Your creator Trivia: * Unlike Sonic, Shadow and Silver, when Desh performs the "Super/Hyper Transformation" his eyes becomes blue instead of red * Desh's main story begins approximately four months after the events in "Sonic X" (Third Season ) * Desh was secretly in love with Iris from first time he saw her .. but .. he was too shy to tell herCategory:Good Desh the.. derphog.jpg Desh the.. derphog (?) Desh the.. Derphog (?) Edit by edit.. I improve ^-^ Category:Hero Category:Male Category:Hedgehogs Category:Orphan Category:Fighter Category:Free Fighter Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Mobian Category:Chaos User Category:Fast Category:Engaged Category:Free Fighters Category:Characters with dark powers Category:Males Category:Free Runners